07 maja 1983
Program 1 6.00 — TV Technikum Rolnicze — Fizyka, sem. 2 6.30 — TV Technikum Rolnicze — Mechanizacja rolnictwa — sem. 2 7.00 — TV Technikum Rolnicze — Matematyka, sem. 4 — Elipsa 7.30 — TV Technikum Rolnicze — Mechanizacja rolnicwa, sem. 4 — Mechaniczne przygotowywanie i zadawanie pasz 8.00 — „Tydzień na działce" 8.55 — Program dnia 9.00 — Dla młodych widzów: „Sobótka" — mag. 9.55 — Sprawozdanie z otwarcia I Kongresu Patriotycznego Ruchu Odrodzenia Narodowego 11.10 — Rok ornitologa — ilm przyrodniczy 11.35 — „Jak wychować tatusia” — kom. CSRS 13.10 — Poradnik rolniczy 13.40 — 7 anten — magazyn publicystyczno-rozrywkowy ("Ja ci jeszcze pokażę", "W cieniu świątyni Szaolyn", "Od fonografii fo Hi-Fi — wychowanie plastyczne młodzieży — rozrywka) 14.45 — O Józefie Chełmońskim — film dok. 15.15 — Dziennik 15.30 — Studio Sport: Historia wielkiego wyścigu: Z różą wiatrów w herbie — czyli wszystko o Wyścigu Pokoju Warszawa — Berlin — Praga 16.15 — Telewizyjna lista przebojów 17.05 — Centralny Zespół Artystyczny Wojska Polskiego — film dok. 18.00 — Studio kongresowe 18.50 — Dla Ddzieci: Dobranoc 19.00 — Kamery na sport 19.30 — Dziennik 20.45 — Teheran 43 cz. 1 — film wojenno - sensacyjny prod. ZSRR 22.10 — Dziennik 22.50 — Studio sport 23.00 — Lekcja natchnienia — recital Haliny Frąckowiak Program 2 9.10 — "Dwójka" dla drugiej zmiany: „Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie" — film fab. prod. polskiej 10.30 — NURT — Nauczyciel — Wychowanie — Społeczeństwo 11.00 — NURT — Najnowsza historia Polski 11.30 — NURT — Psychologiczne problemy aspektu nauczyciela Studio 2 16.00 — Studio 2 wita w sobotę 16.05 — Spotkanie z wytwórnią filmową „Czołówka" 16.25 — Piosenki dla zakochanych pań — śpiewają panwoie 16.35 — Motosprawy 16.50 — Spotkanie z wytwórnią filmową „Czołówka" — II 17.10 — „Cienie zanikają w południe" (7) — "Zachar Bolszakow" — serial prod. ZSRR 18.15 — Co, gdzie, kiedy? — Informator Kulturalny Studia 2 18.40 — Spotkanie z wytwórnią filmową „Czołówka" — III 19.00 — ERRATA 19.30 — Dziennik 20.00 — Koncert muzyki polskiej w wykonaniu WOSPRiTV pod dyr. Jacka Kasprzyka 20.45 — Studio Sport przedstawia polską ekipę na Wyścig Pokoju 21.15 — Piosenki dla zakochanych panów — śpiewają panie 21.30 — Prawo bez togi — program Ryszarda Bójki 21.55 — Spotkanie z E. C. Petelskimi i W. Gołasem — chwila wspomnień nt. realizacji filmu "Ogniomistrz Kaleń" 22.10 — Filmoteka narodowa — filmy Ewy i Czesława Petelskich: „Ogniomistrz Kaleń" 23.55 — Dobranoc dla widzów Studia-2 BBC1 6.25 Open University 8.55 Edgar Kennedy: Home Canning 9.15 Get Set 11.05 Saturday Morning Film: I See Ice 12.27 Weather 12.30 Grandstand 17.10 Mickey and Donald 17.35 News 17.45 Sport/Regional News 17.50 The Dukes of Hazzard: Dukes in Danger 18.35 Pop Quiz 19.05 Date with Danger: Cave In! 20.40 The Val Doonican Music Show 21.25 News and Sport 21.40 Dynasty: Mother and Son 22.30 Fanny by Gaslight: Part 1: 1868 23.25 Saturday Late Film: The Boston Strangler 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 6.25 Open University 15.10 Saturday Cinema Double Bill: My Learned Friend 17.50 Grand Slam 18.15 States of Mind 19.05 L for Lester 19.35 News and Sport 19.50 Brahms: A German Requiem 21.10 Roger Doesn't Live Here Any More: 5 21.40 Rugby Special 22.40 News on 2 22.45 Film International: Shin Heike Monogatari